1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting setting of welding conditions in multi-pass welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a welding robot that automatically welds a workpiece, a tool having a welding torch or the like is attached to the tip of the welding robot (for example, articulated robot). A controller that controls the operation of such a welding robot is connected to a teach pendant (operating device) for operating the welding robot.
The teach pendant is a portable operating device. An operator actually causes the welding robot to operate mainly by manual operation, and thereby teaches the path of travel, position, and the like of the tool relative to the workpiece. In addition, welding conditions are also taught through the teach pendant. The teach pendant is provided with a display section, and various pieces of information are displayed on the display section.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-126453 discloses a technique of displaying welding conditions, heat input, bead shape, and so forth on the display section of the teach pendant.
That is, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-126453 discloses a method for automatically selecting welding conditions in which, when selecting welding conditions of arc welding, welding conditions are selected by command of an operator through an operating section, the material to be welded, the groove shape, the welding position, the welding method, and the welding material that are necessary pieces of information are set, arithmetic processing is performed in a control section by command of the operator based on information of a storage section that temporarily stores welding data and processing results, and based on the above set conditions, and welding conditions, heat input, bead shape, arc phenomenon, and bead layering view are output to a display section or a recording section as needed.
Various welding conditions are set through the teach pendant. For example, the shape of the base material, the joint shape, the welding position (the angle of the base material), and the welding target position (torch target position) are input using input keys provided on the teach pendant. Particularly in the case of multi-pass welding, various items are input and set, and therefore input errors may occur.
However, the display section for checking input numerical values conventionally displays only input numbers, and it is difficult to find input errors by the conventional display method.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-126453 discloses no useful solution to such a problem. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-126453 only describes “welding conditions, heat input, bead shape, arc phenomenon, and bead layering view are output to a display section or a recording section as needed,” and does not disclose any specific way of display.